Leo Dooley
Leo Francis Dooley is a character from the series Lab Rats: Bionic Island. Leo was a normo until an accident cost his right arm, to which Douglas saved him with bionics. He is set to appear in the upcoming crossover. Powers and Abilities *'Enhanced Reflexes: '''Before he had bionics, Leo had reflexes that are far superior than the average person, which allows him to easily dodge and/or deflect laser bolts (even from weapons geared to destroy super humans and controlled by a supercomputer), and redirect those laser bolts to strike even small targets with pinpoint accuracy (as he demonstrated). He says that he developed those reflexes because of his life-long love of playing video games. His reflexes might come to the fact that he's short and light weighted. *'Bravery: Despite his childish attitudes, Leo has a strong sense of courage. He didn't hesitate to push all three siblings to safety when they were nearly killed by falling debris (almost being killed himself), He went into a dangerous situation to help Mr. Davenport stop a toxic gas leak (while Adam, Bree and Chase were being kept in detention at school. Leo also stood up to Marcus, even after being threatened with Marcus's laser vision. Leo stood up against Douglas, thinking he was the threat. He was able to battle S-1, whom he was once afraid of. *'''Multilingualism: Leo can speak Spanish and Chinese, but he's bad at French. *'Wise Cracking:' Leo usually defends himself with smart remarks and sassy comments. *'Peak Human Intelligence: '''While liable to make foolish decisions, Leo is actually quite intelligent due to experience working with Donald in the Lab, though he's nowhere near as intelligent as a doctor. In school, he's the smart kid. He successfully designs programs and is able to build floating, spherical, robotic bodyguards, however, he forgot to give them the capabilities to tell the difference between a real threat and a playful one. He is also good with computers. *'Peak Human Durability:' When the room collapsed and he survived with no noticeable injuries. When he was fighting the shark with no injuries, however, the sharks ruined the back of his shirt, though he didn't even notice. Leo also took one of Marcus's deadly lightning bolts and survived it though it was said Marcus's lightning bolts were powerful enough to kill a person which was shown in Bionic Showdown. However, this was due to him wearing a protective vest. *'Skilled Fire-Staff Fighter:' He is seen beating many competitors in the competition even the most skilled ones. He is a formidable fire-staff warrior and even defeated Donald Davenport, who is very skilled in martial arts, weaponry and fire-staff, itself. *'Bionic Arm: 'It is showned that Douglas recreated Leo's right arm with bionic technology to replace his original, damaged arm. It's current known capabilities, according to Douglas, include: **'Laser Sphere Projection: 'According to Douglas, Leo can generate laser energy and form them into laser spheres from his fingers. This is also Leo's main bionic ability as being the one he uses the most. It is also strong enough to knock out Krane and they can set things on fire. **'Super Strength: ' Just like his big brother Adam, Leo is shown to have superhuman strength, allowing him to be strong enough to crush Perry's hand and making it become broken and swollen. Leo uses his bionic strength to lift up the couch. Leo used his super strength to throw one of the rebels out of the window. **'Energy Transference: '''This is one of Leo hidden abilities. Douglas unlocks this ability for him to fight the bionic army. This ability can absorb any type of energy source and it can be used medically (though this is highly discouraged due to the life-risks). Leo defeated S-1 for the first time with this ability. While Leo used the ability to heal Donald, it's not clear if it can be used to bring a dead person back to life just like in the episode Storm's End. Appearances *Season 2 **Unnamed Lab Rats and Mighty Med Crossover